100 Shadowclan Oneshots
by Sandtail
Summary: A 100 Shadowclan AU Oneshots Requests are okay.
1. Loyalty

**Disclaimer- I do not own warriors. **

**100 hundred Shadowclan everyday inspired themes. Parings will be BlackXRusset, RowanXTawny, LittleXCinder, TallXCedar, SnakeXSnow, OliveXTiger, TigerXDove, OakXKink, and CrowXIvy.**

**I was bored so I picked Shadowclan to do one shots. Who knows maybe I'll include cats from other clans.**

**In all these one shots there are different AU (alternate universe) so they might be cats, athros maybe even business workers or different animals. **

**Summary: In this chapter the warriors are athros or nekos whatever you prefer to call them. They live in clans, hunt with their claws, spears, daggers basically any weapons they can make they are also highly spiritual. They wear animal hides and live in the forest where in my mind humans do exist but they hardly notice the athros (cat standing upright who wear hides, have fur and hair or bangs on their head. Same size as humans)**

A large muscular tom hid behind a pine tree, he kept his breathing slow and steady as his focused amber eyes watched the unaware deer. The tom known as Blackstar leader of Shadowclan held his dagger close to his chest, the tip of the dagger pointed upwards. The handle decorated with markings, the markings of an assassin. The white tom bit his lower lip as the wind blew. His black white tailed deer hide blew slightly around the male's body showing bits and parts of his white fur. The necklace of the Shadowclan leader was neatly on his neck, he suppressed the urge to toy with it.

He exhaled a large breath and leaped for the deer, the animal widened its eyes in surprise and tripped on a small rope, and hitting the ground roughly the deer kicked Blackstar in the stomach as he caught the animal's flank.

Blackstar grunted and winced in pain as he felt blood pool up in his mouth. He snarled aggressively before stabbing the struggling deer in the shoulder then quickly slitting its throat. It twitched rapidly for a minute before falling limp. The Shadowclan leader sighed before falling onto his back, eagle pose and closing his tired amber eyes.

Eyes closed, he used his extra toe to fumble around with the dagger, he bit his lip again as his toe reached a notable scratch. He sighed and opened his eyes, remorse and need filling his mind.

He could never forget his past as a murderous assassin; he gulped as he brought the deer to camp. He'd been hunting bigger animals for some odd reason. Normally a warrior would bring home a rabbit maybe even a frog.

He scrunched up his nose at the thought of frogs. Those horrid things were the one thing he would never eat not even if Shadowclan was the primary source of frogs. He nodded to Rowanclaw as he walked into camp; the deputy waved a hello back. Worry was evident in his eyes as his leader set down the dead deer. He headed into the warrior tents silently hoping his leader was alright.

Blackstar almost walked out of camp but stopped to say a small hello to Oakfur the warrior near the camp exit. Oakfur smirked. "What do want me to tell Littlecloud this time?" Mischief showed in his valiant green eyes.

If it had been any young inexperienced warrior Blackstar would have cuffed him around the head but Oakfur was a close friend. Blackstar snorted and rolled his eyes. "Tell him I'm hunting."

"Again?" Oakfur playful eyes flashed to worry. "You know, he's really worried about you. If I may say the…" His tongue curled in his mouth and he sighed looking for the right word to say. "Incident" seems to have affected you badly."

'Blackstar scowled but opened his mouth to speak. " Thunderclan will pay, just not now."

Oakfur kept silent; honestly the senior warrior didn't want to fight another battle. Kinkfur was still in the nursery. He smiled to himself, three healthy kits. "Okay, I'm going to visit Kinkfur."

Blackstar continued on out of the camp. The muscular tom knew he'd been over hunting but he couldn't stop, he sighed sat on the ground crossed legged. His heart ached ever since the battle and he didn't know why.

He remembered having the same but different feeling when Sol was here. He bit his lower lip, a nervous habit no one seemed to notice. He knew he loved Russetfur so of course he felt sad, but the feelings he felt for the Thunderclan warrior who took his beloved's life away was…terrifying.

In his head after the battle he had imagined slowly killing the golden warrior and after him that *kittypet leader. To be honest it frightened him but at the same time it excited him.

He sighed again. _Just go hunt a rabbit already, that'll take your mind of things._ But he couldn't stop thinking about his bloodied past. He knew the black tattoo on his arm was a reminder of how he served under Tigerstar _and_ Brokenstar; he also knew he could easily get it removed as it was only permanent after a couple of years.

He frowned to himself. He was loyal to code…right? _ That whole Sol thing doesn't matter anymore. I'm fine here I don't need anything else. Heck If I had any ambition I think I would have attacked a clan camp by now._

He rolled his tongue around inside his mouth. Perhaps he needed to visit Starclan; yes a trip to the Moonpool would do him good. He growled going to the Moonpool meant wearing the leader's ceremonial cloak.

The brown deer hide was remade each time for a new leader by the elder, medicine cat or queens in the nursery. It was decorated with feathers and spiritual pendants plus the mark of the clan. So in short the thing was dam heavy.

"Perhaps if I'm lucky they'll visit me in my sleep." He muttered.

"Or I can visit instead." A cold voice sneered. Blackstar snarled and got into a battle pose holding his dagger close and ready but also unsheathing claws and baring his teeth. His eyes widened when his own amber eyes met bloodshot cold ones

The offender smirked and reached out his hand to place under the frozen leader's chin. "Let's make this short Blackfoot; I have a proposition for you."

Blackstar yanked himself away and hissed. "Leave!" Although he did want to know why Brokenstar out of all dead cats was visiting him, it was startling.

Brokenstar merely chuckled. "Still so feisty I see, how's that mate of yours? Heard there was a battle."

Blackstar held back a vicious snarl and stayed quiet, his eyes never leaving the ragged tom standing in front of him. Brokenstar wore a dark brown bear hide; dry blood was all over it. He work a necklace, Blackstar eyes turned confused, it was for a leader yet it did not represent any clan.

Brokenstar narrowed his eyes. "Join my forces The Dark forest is plotting against Starclan and you are a useful asset to me."

Blackstar snarled. "I will _never ever_ join you again; I made a mistake before I won't do it again." He was confused on whom the Dark Forest was and what Brokenstar meant by attacking Starclan but if it meant joining Brokenstar he knew it was bad.

"Ha!" Brokenstar sneered. "Who do think helps you remember who you really are? You will always my deputy perhaps, if you survive maybe leader as well."

Was he blind? "I am leader of Shadowclan!" Blackstar snarled, so this…this tom had been giving him those horrid thoughts all along.

"You're leader of a pitiful clan who lost against kittypets! You are no leader! Pick a side!" Brokenstar hissed through clenched teeth.

"No Brokenstar!"

Brokenstar took a step back angrily, "Then you will suffer the consequences traitor!" He spat. The tyrant bowled the white tom over in one attempt. Blackstar struggled; he was a strong tom but his former mentor…even stronger.

The bigger tom raised a dagger similar to Blackstar's own was raised over his neck. One slit in the neck and it would be over, he'd lose a life and who knew what Brokenstar would do to his body until he woke up again. He closed his eyes.

He waited for the pain but it never came. He opened his eyes to see Brokenstar chuckling to himself. "Perhaps I was wrong to get you to join me," he leaned towards Blackstar's face until they were almost nose to nose. "I can see you never truly left after all, you still have my dagger and your lovely tattoo." He raised the weapon again and brought it down on Blackstar's shoulder.

Blackstar winced in pain as warm red blood drizzled down his shoulder onto his arm and the now stained green grass. He urged himself to say something, to not look defeated but what could he say, he did after all have those things. His hopes of loyalty to his clan were shattered just like that.

"You're not a complete fool I suppose I know your planning revenge on those mangy Thunderclan cats," he stepped off the almost shaking leader. "If you don't come to me out of ambition you will because of your loyalty." With that he slowly faded his growls and snarls filling the air.

Blackstar was breathing heavily and place a *paw on his shoulder, he felt the blood still oozing out and the flesh that had been exposed to the open area around him. He sat up paw still on shoulder and looked down. He felt light headed and dizzy, and he wanted to sleep at the same time he wanted to sprint out of there and not sleep.

He chose the second option, *struggling he stood up and holding his shoulder trying to keep pressure on the wound he began to walk. He grunted after the cold wind blew, his cold air managed to get past his toes onto the wound. He also felt air around his body. He growled as he realized parts of his clothes were ripped and shredded. His right arm with the long black tattoo was fully exposed, the *tattoo stretched from his shoulder which was the one stabbed to his black paw.

He gave a huff as his dagger felt out of its sheathed on his waist. He winced again as pain struck his shoulder as he bent down to pick it up.

"Need a little help?" Blackstar snarled, if Brokenstar was here again he swore he would attack brutally this time. Instead he raised his head up to meet sky blue eyes .Blackstar sighed, out of all cats for Starclan to send him, they sent Littlecloud.

"What did you do to yourself?" The medicine cat asked.

"Does that matter?" Blackstar snapped. He really wasn't in the mood to explain what had happened.

Instead of being offended Littlecloud smiled and looked over his shoulder. "Hey Oakfur he's back! And he didn't kill some unsuspecting cat."

Blackstar rolled his eyes as Littlecloud helped him up. Yes the event with Brokenstar had scared him a bit, but in all honesty and loyalty would he really hurt the ones he…cared about…again? _No._

He turned to Oakfur who was quickly approaching. " Oakfur report to the clan that all plans on attacking Thunderclan are cancelled, enough blood had been shed this moon."

Oakfur smiled to himself before nodding respectfully to the medicine cat and leader of his clan. "Of course Blackstar."

Blackstar nodded as Littlecloud chuckled softly.

**Hooray I'm done! XD Now for the worst part, rereading it and editing.**

**Kittypet- A neko who has adapted to human life.**

**Toes- I'm not calling their fingers finger I rather call them paws then hands**

**They are not cats**

**I actually like writing tribe style**


	2. Faith

**Disclaimer- I do not own warriors. **

**100 hundred Shadowclan everyday inspired themes. Parings will be BlackXRusset, RowanXTawny, LittleXCinder, TallXCedar, SnakeXSnow, OliveXTiger, TigerXDove, OakXKink, and CrowXIvy.**

**I was bored so I picked Shadowclan to do one shots. Who knows maybe I'll include cats from other clans.**

**In all these one shots there are different AU (alternate universe) so they might be cats, athros maybe even business workers or different animals****. **

Chapter 2

"Blackfoot?" Littlecloud appeared from outside his den. "Are you alright?" he sighed. "No, no, no that won't work, why did you have to loose faith?" he bowed his head. His brother hadn't been the same since Sol had appeared. He growled to himself. _Sol_ he was the one making Blackfoot no Blackstar act so different so…distant.

How he wanted to claw Sol, the foxheart. Sadly he was a medicine cat, incapable of showing such aggression. He could but he just wouldn't.

"Littlecloud? Are you okay, you're growling?" The passive aggressive tom was jerked his thought by the soft voice.

"Dawnpaw? Oh yes I'm quite fine, just…thinking, what are you doing out here, it's moon high shouldn't you be in your nest."

"Y-yes, sorry I just heard growling and thought-I'm sorry." The cream apprentice stuttered while shuffling her paws. "I was talking to my mother."

"What happened?" Littlecloud meowed.

"I-I everything's just so different now, why isn't Blackstar leading us anymore? Why does he want us to call him Blackfoot? Tawnypelt is worried."

"I'll…talk to him."

"Blackfoot or Sol?"

"Maybe both, do have an idea of where they are?" Littlecloud puffed his chest out confidently.

"I saw them leave camp before I talked to Tawnypelt." She meowed. "Try to get things back to normal."

"You know I can't promise that." He placed his nose to her muzzle. "But I'll try."

"Okay."

Littlecloud walked over to the camp exit. _Starclan help tonight let my brother find his faith again please._ With that thought he leapt outside the camp. Feeling the marshy wetness between his paws he relaxed his muscles in relaxation.

The tabby was relaxed until her heard voice near tall pines. He frowned furrowing the tabby signature mark in the middle of his forehead. He unsheathed his claws half way before stalking over to the noise. Straining his ears his quietly listened to the conversation.

"They betrayed you!"

"I know but-."

"Blackfoot who predicted the sun would disappear just listen to me Thunderclan is planning something horrible. Why do you avoid this? Don't you trust me?"

Littlecloud winced from his leafy hiding spot. Trust was not a good word to use with any Shadowclan cat especially Blackfoot. He had _trusted_ Brokenstar; He had _trusted _Tigerstar and look where that got him. A semi- paranoid aggressive cat.

"I…trust you" Littlecloud could hear the shakiness in his voice, had the loner really fooled the proud leader enough for him to sound like a kit being scolded.

"Good. Now another subject, that warrior of yours Tawnypelt is it? She's planning on leaving, kits with her too." Sol meowed.

Littlecloud widened his eyes. _So that's what she was actually doing_. He inched a bit closer ignoring the feeling of a large leaf brushing against his sensitive nose.

"Oh"

"But let her leave, she's not as important as we are right?"

"Right."

" Is something wrong Blackfoot?"

" Aren't we taking it a bit too far, Starclan has been-."

"Starclan betrayed you and so they betray their petty clans. I'll see you again in the morning Blackfoot goodnight"

Soon Sol left and Littlecloud heard himself growl in anger, in fact the growl was so loud the tom being spied on pricked his ears up. Littlecloud decided this was the time to show himself. "Blackfoot?"

Blackfoot pricked his ear acknowledging him. "Hmm?"

For the first time, Littlecloud took a long look at his leader; dark rings were underneath his unusually dull eyes. The arrogant aura was gone replaced by confliction. His white coat was patched with splotches of dirt and the cat himself lacked his dominant look, lying down, forelegs underneath his belly.

"I know I look bad…I'm stressed."

"Just kick Sol out then, get your name back go back believing in Star-." Littlecloud urged, he stepped forward a bit of determination in his blue eyes.

"Don't mention their names here!" Blackfoot snapped. "I don't need them!"

Littlecloud held back a growl. "But your clan does! Sol in a menace, He's using you!"

"It seems they always are." The white tom stood up. "Have you come to gloat, I banned you from going to the Moonpool!"

Littlecloud narrowed his eyes and stood up to Blackfoot, his pelt bristled making him up to Blackstar's nose instead of his normal smaller size. "I don't care! I heard him talk to you, he think you're a child nothing more but a piece of prey to dangle in front of a cruel badger. He's the badger Blackfoot and you're... the mouse."

Blackfoot stared emotionless eyes. "Yeah well maybe I don't care anymore either, I'm tired Littlecloud."

"Please Blackfoot just consider it, this can't go on forever please just think about it please." Littlecloud pleaded; walking away he bowed his head in defeat. He gulped thinking about all the things that could go wrong._ What if the clan tries to overthrow him, Starclan please help him._

The next day was horrible, Blackfoot spoke with Sol some more. Tawnypelt left along with her kits and-

Nothing was wrong currently he was looking for Blackfoot and some herbs and Tigerpaw had approached asking to join Shadowclan again.

"Blackfoot!" he called out. He found the large tom near a tree lying down thinking deeply.

"Yes?"

"Tigerpaw wants to join Shadowclan again."

"Let him come, let him go, don't really care." Blackfoot meowed.

"He wants to talk to you."

"Fine." He muttered gruffly before standing up and walking with the medicine cat to where the apprentice was.

"Come on my siblings are this way follow me!" Tigerpaw meowed happily.

"I heard something," Blackfoot growled, Littlecloud sniffed the air_. Thunderclan?_

Suddenly he felt the world around him collapse. Blackfoot let out a yowl of alarm.

"Blackfoot are you okay?" Littlecloud meowed.

"No." He hissed.

The next moment shocked Littlecloud beyond…everything he knew. Starclan had appeared and Blackfoot renounced his faith._ Way to easily_ he thought.

"Blackstar?" He meowed.

"What?" The same dullness was in his eyes.

Littlecloud frowned. "Tigerpaw go on ahead, me and Blackstar have much to discuss."

Blackstar bit back his tongue to hold back a growl. Blood escaped his lips as he paused in annoyance.

" Nothing." Littlecloud frowned. _ He's not himself anymore, he faking the belief for Starclan, at least he seems to care for the clan. But this is it his relationship with Starclan is ruined forever._

**I know I know got lazy at the end. I apologize.**


End file.
